


Now? Now you listen to me?

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, moving day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: It’s moving day for our favorite Queens.





	Now? Now you listen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for Fictober 2019.  
It’s a little rough. My apologies.

“No, no, no!” Felicity exclaimed, “What are you doing?” She ran to Oliver and pulled the box he was carrying out of his arms, flinching a little at the weight. “This box is dresses. It goes in the bedroom,” she muttered as she carried it back out the door Oliver had just come. “Why don’t you put the shelves together or something?” she yelled over her shoulder.

Oliver just sighed as he took the box cutter and sliced open the box closest to him not knowing what it was. He would do anything for her, so he would follow her instructions. But, he thought it would be better to have all of their boxes contained in one room instead of throughout the house. Felicity had other ideas. She had labeled each box thoroughly, complete with room, and was placing all the boxes in their respective rooms before she unpacked anything. She would then get so enthralled with her new tech setup that she would put off unpacking, and the boxes would sit there until she needed something or until they had company. He pulled curtains out of the next box he opened and went to find his drill. At least, they would have some privacy, so the neighbors wouldn’t be able to see their mess of a house.

*****

Felicity wandered around their new house after finally unpacking all of her clothes. It had taken the better part of the day to organize everything just so. She also rearranged some of Oliver’s clothes in their shared walk-in closet, but she doubted he would care.

“I finished the clothes! Next up shoes!” she stated proudly as she walked into the office where she left him earlier that day. She froze on her way to where Oliver was. Her hands were in the air from her previous excitement, but they fell to her sides as she tilted her head at him, her brow furrowing.

“Where are the book shelves?” she asked in pure confusion. Oliver broke down the empty box in his hands and added it to the pile at his feet.

“I thought we could use some privacy,” he said with a wink as he made his way towards her, “and besides, you said ‘or something.’”

“I thought the shelves would, you know, get more boxes off the ground quicker. Because you don’t want boxes laying around forever,” she sang as his arms wrapped around her waist, swaying her slightly.

“I’ll do those next,” he replied with a quick kiss to her lips, “I promise.”

“You’re the best,” she replied returning his kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his hot skin, as she pressed her lips harder to his, licking his bottom lip until he opened to her. She lifted herself up onto her toes to reach him better, pulling herself up with arms wrapped around his neck tightly, her body pressed against his tightly. She couldn’t get enough of him in that moment. He bent down to pick her up, easily. Their bodies came impossibly closer.

“Oliver,” Felicity panted in between kiss and licks and short breaths, “your knee.” His knee had never healed properly, and he had re-injured it last week. The team thought it happened during a fight with some low level scum trying to take over the city, but it had actually happened in their new shower. They had just signed the settlement papers and came over to change the locks. One thing led to another, as it always did between them, and they ended up in the shower, clothes discarded throughout the house. He had leaned down to pick her up, exactly as he did just now, but his knee hit the shower bench.

Felicity pressed her body closer to his, rubbing against him. She was incredibly turned on thinking about the first time they had sex in their new house. Despite the pain from slamming his knee into the shower bench, Oliver had kept her close to him, turned and sat on said bench that led to his predicament. She rode him until she came twice, and he followed shortly after. They hadn’t any towels and had to use Oliver’s Henley. They had to retrace their steps just to find it, leaving a trail of water throughout their wake. They had a good laugh about it and ended up christening the hallway floor as well.

“It’s fine,” Oliver grunted into her skin, bouncing her as he readjusted her. She could tell it was still bothering him.

“Oliver, we should...”

She finished her statement with a moan as his hardness hit right where she needed him the most, and his lips moved to her neck.

“We should what?” he teased as he nipped her shoulder. He always knew where to touch her and what she needed.

“Stop,” she panted as she ground into him harder. She really didn’t think that one through. Her answer had him immediately pulling away, and he let her slide down his body. She was careful to avoid his knee.

“Now? Now you listen to me?” she half yelled still unbelieving that he just dropped her to the ground.

He kissed her lips quickly before replying, “Your stomach is grumbling. Pizza?” She glared at him. He looked back at her sweetly. It was always so hard to stay mad at him, serious fights or not. It was sweet that he was always putting her needs above anything else. She loved that about him. They were a perfect match since she was always putting him first. But right now, she didn’t care about anything but getting rid of all of their clothes and falling into bed together.

“No! No pizza! Get to bed, mister!” she ordered as she turned him and pushed him out of the office and towards their new bedroom.


End file.
